criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rain of Blood/Transcript
At the police office Arther: As you know, a problem has come up with this group calling them self "The Darkness" Arther: And it also turned out that one of our old friends wasn't as good as they seemed and that's worrying Arther: And then Edward phoned us thinking that one of the group members was going to be at the Zookoiburg castle and that's all we know Arther: Luckily I managed to talk to Charles Zookoiburg and he understood that we needed to do and he's letting us blend into the group however I must remind you to wear casual clothing so we don't seem old of place with the group Arther: The tour is being hosted by a Baden "Bonnie" Zookoiburg, he's Charles's nephew and the real cousin to Edward. When you're ready, Let's go! At the Zookoiburg Castle Baden: Right, please form an orderly line before we go. I hate when lines are not right. You better get your butt moving! Baden: Julian Godfiled. Please move to the right Julian: But I'm your friend Baden: You might be my friend but rules are rules. please get in line Baden: (Gets to you and gives paper) Ah, you two. my uncle wanted to give you this Baden: Alright, let's go! In the grand-hall Baden: Welcome to grand hall, It was built by my ancestor, Charles William Zookoi, back in 1066 when they came here from France Baden: It was then moved from Gottingham in the 1500's and was moved here ???: But why did it move? Baden: It moved because of the Gottingham war that took place in 1545 Baden: Now. Please look around as I go and get out guest A few minutes later Arther: What a nice room it is. the way this room is built is nice as well, all the little detail. ???: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Arther: What was that scream. It came from the other side of the hill, Let's investigate it! Chapter 1: The Blood of the Innocent Investigate Grand Hall Arther: Oh my god, Baden Zookoiburg has been beheaded, he was fine a minute again though Arther: You're right, this Medieval axe could have been used to murder him, there's a strange substance on the handle Arther: Oh, here comes Edward. Wonder what he wants Edward: Read the paper Baden gave you Arther: Wh- Edward: Just do it, it's important Arther: "In the emergency that a murder happens in the Zookoiburg castle, Edward MUST take over" Arther: But we're trying to keep you safe and your dad wants you to go into danger Edward: That's before we found out that they won't after me. something isn't right and we need to find the mu- (Crack) Edward: What was that? I swear I just saw a guy with blond hair running away...Must have just been in my head Arther: If you think you're safe, go ahead and have a look at the things left behind by the killer Edward: We will chief, don't worry! Examine Medieval Axe Edward: I hope my father has choose the right thing for me, Anyway, you got a sample of that substance? Edward: Good, let's send it to the lab and see what they can find! Analyse Strange substance Edward: Holly, We found this strange substange on the handle of the murder weapon, what can you tell us that might be helpful? Holly: Well, the axe itself was made in the 1200's as I managed to age it to 1218AD but as you know, we're not here for that Holly: I had a look at the handle of the axe to try and figure out what the substance was but it was confusing to say the least as there was no clues to say what it might have been Holly: Luckily Amir was here and he managed to tell me what it was, it wad "The Green fairy" itself, also known as Absinthe Edward: Absinthe, I remember people enjoying that at parties but I didn't want to drink it, as I don't drink at all Holly: I know what you mean but I drink a little bit here and there, I believe having a look at the kitchen might also be in order Edward: Very well then, let's have a little look at the kitchen and see what we might find! Investigate Kitchen Edward: There's some nice smelling food in here for the guests tonight, anyway, what did you find? Edward: You want to look through the tray of food, very well, let's see what you can find Edward: That pocket watch is interesting, There seems to be something engraved into it Edward: And that backpack might give us another clue, let's have a look inside! Edward: Let's see what leads the objects you could give us! Examine Tray of Food Edward: So you found a book belonging to "Jack Faraway" Edward: Ah, yes I remember him, he's the one who murdered them two people, one in Sleepy Hollows and one in Rochester Road but the book seems to be signed to someone called Watson Wikoson Edward: Well if he was in the kitchen, we better talk to him right away! Talk to Watson Wikoson about the murder Edward: Mr Watson, we found your signed book from Jack Faraway. You are here on the tour, right? Watson: Indeed I am, when is it going to continue, I was quite enjoying it until we got left here by that boy, who STILL hasn't come back Edward: Sorry to stay but the tour is on hold at the minute because Baden has been found murdered! Watson: And I was so looking forward to this tour, If we are going to be stuck here, I demand that we get more absinthe since it's running out Edward: Don't worry, the tour's still going to happen, Just wait a little while longer and we'll make sure the tour will carry on! Watson: Excellence news! Just try and be quick about it! Examine Backpack Edward: You found a planner with the name Julian Godfield on it Edward: Godfield, why does that ring a bell? Edward: Good memory , We arrested a woman in Sleepy Hollows by the name of "Meg Godfield" Edward: Oh yeah, she also mentioned Julian, he was her grandchild and the main motive for Meg murdering Thomas Mint! Edward: You saw him at the start of the tour? Amazing! Let's go and question him Talk to Julian Godfield Edward: Mr Godfield, We believe we found your bag in the kitchen Julian: Oh...thanks Julian: If you don't mind me asking but when is the tour going to start back again Edward: The tour is currently on hold, The tour guard was just found murdered Julian: W-Wait...Are you saying Baden's dead! Edward: Sadly yes, did you know the victim? Julian: Of course I did, me and him were friends at Parinaita Unischool... Edward: Ah yes, the Parinaita Unischool, I believe that's the school where you go from Year one all the way to University in the same building Julian: Oh god, I can't believe he's dead, Please promise me that you'll find his killer Edward: We will try, please take your time as we might need to question you again Examine pocket watch Edward: So the pocket watch belongs to a Mr. Benedict Egg Edward: Ah yes, I remember him, he's the private investigator that was a suspect in your first case in Raven's Head Edward: If he was here, we better go and talk to him right away! Speak with Benedict about the murder Edward: Benedict, it seems our path cross once again Benedict: Indeed it does, What do you need this time? Edward: we are currently investigating the murder of Baden Zookoiburg Benedict: Oh, another soul lives this world. Sadly I never had the honour of meeting him but I'm sorry to hear of his death Edward: Do you know any information that could help us? Benedict: Sadly not but if I find anything, I'll let you know! Edward: Thank you for your help, We'll talk later for sure! Analyse Victim's Body Edward: Amy, are you sure you're ready to come in here? We don't want you coming in here while you're still recovering Amy: I'm fine Edward, anyway, I should tell you about the body Amy: The body had their head cut off from the base of the neck Amy: However it took one or two times to fully cut off the head and you can tell this by the fact that there are two lines on the victim's neck Edward: Wow, That's dark, why would someone behead another person? Amy: I don't know what but I did find something interesting on the victim's jacket. It was some snot Edward: Snot, you mean from the nose, how veil of someone to do that Amy: Yes but this also shows one thing, your killer has a cold Edward: Our killer has a cold you say? Well they're about to feel the cold shoulder of the law! Later; In the grand hall Edward: So let's just recap to bring everything up to date on this case Edward: We found Baden Zookoiburg beheaded by a medieval axe Edward: We also talked to Watson Wikoson, who seems more interested about the tour then Baden's death Edward: We also met Julian, the victim's friend, who said they were friends at Parinaita Uni-school Edward: And finally Benedict Egg, who claims not to know the victim at all Edward: But where do we go ne- Armour: (Moves) Argh! I'm stuck, someone save me! Chapter 2: The Clock that Stopped Edward: So let's just recap to bring everything up to date on this case Edward: We found Baden Zookoiburg beheaded by a medieval axe Edward: We also have three suspects who Edward: But where do we go ne- Armour: (Moves) Argh! I'm stuck, someone save me! Edward: What the hell? I didn't know Armour could move. Well...unless there's a ghost in it Armour: I-I'm no ghost sir. I be Pippa Jordans, I'm a worker round here Edward: Pippa, How in the world did you end up in a sui- Never mind, We'll need to question you! Speak to Pippa Jordans Edward: Pippa, We wish to ask you how you ended up in the suit of armour and if you've seen anything Pippa: Seem anythin'? Why? What happened right 'ere? Edward: I'm sorry to report but Baden is dead, he was found beheaded earlier today. Do you remember seeing anything? Pippa: Sadly not. I didn't see anything that could help but I did see someone running past the Hall of ancestors. Edward: Is that how the suit landed on you? Pippa: Yes sir but I swear I know nothing else! Edward: Very well, If the killer was seen near the Hall of Ancestors, We should head there as well Investigate Hall of Ancestors Edward: It seems the person Pippa mentioned used to be here but isn't here anymore Edward: You found a ripped painting on the floor, Let's put it back together Edward: And that safe might be hiding something important, Let's open it and see what's inside! Examine Ripped painting Edward: You fixed the painting. Perfect, Let's send it to the lab and see what they can find! Analyse Painting Edward: Holly. What did you manage to find about the picture Holly: The picture was covered in the victim's blood and when I say covered. I managed to get about 5 pints of blood from the picture alone! Edward: Geez, that's a lot of blood. What type of monster would do that Holly: Indeed but there was something else about the painting which interested me. I found some fresh paint on the painting but for the blood to get there. Holly: I bet that our killer is a painter Edward: So our killer is a painter. Well the killer will soon have to paint the prison walls now that we know that they are a painter! Examine Safe Edward: You unlocked the safe but it's full with stuff, let's dug through it and see what we can find. Examine Open Safe Edward: What is this fingerprint board? It's covered with fingerprints. Let's send them to the lab and see who they could have belonged to! Analyse Fingerprints Holly: I had a look at them fingerprints you send me and they hold some worrying news Edward: How so. Who did they belong to? Holly: They belonged to Fiona Queens Edward: Fiona Queens, Isn't she that prisoner we met all the way back in Devil's End while investigating the murder of Holly Westminster and the wife of Charlie Queens? Holly: Indeed and she's claiming that she was let out. Edward: If I know anything about her. She wasn't let out on "Good terms". We better go and question her! Question Fiona Queens about being out of Prison Edward: Fiona, why are you out of prison? Fiona: Me. Out of prison, I was just talking to this person! Edward: Ehh...That's a banana Fiona: Is it. I didn't noticed! Edward: Fiona, are you quite well? Fiona: Never been better after some absinthe to help me get rid of this cold Edward: It's clear Fiona isn't in the right mind at the minute, we'll que- Fiona: The one who brought your victim to his end date might have left a clue at the kitchen Edward: What was that, the Kitchen? Even if Fiona might be drunk, we might as well investigate the kitchen once more Investigate Kitchen Ovens Edward: So you found some ripped paper, let's put it back together Edward: Also that locked device might need unlocking, I'll let you do that Edward: We having any time to lost, Let's find some more leads! Examine Ripped paper Edward: You put the paper back together but there seems to be something hidden, Let's dust it! Examine Faded paper Edward: There was a message on a table that reads "You know nothing about art!" Edward: You're right, since this time table belongs to the Parinaita Uni-School, we can guess that this belongs to Julian Godfield. Let's ask him about this message and since he does art at college. It's quite obvious that Julian knows how to paint Question Julian about the angry message Edward: Julian, We found the message you left for Baden about him knowing nothing about art, Care to explain Julian: Oh...You found that did you. fine! Julian: I do an art course at Parinaita Uni-School and Baden was might to be my friend but then he choose to lie and take from me Julian: I asked him for support when I needed it most until he pushed me to the edge Julian: One day I was thinking about ending it all by over drinking absinthe but he helped me out of it but then he choose to talk £1000 from me of MY money ACHOO! Julian: I'm glad he's gone because I never want to see his stupid smirk EVER AGAIN! Edward: Well if it turns out that you killed Baden for ripping you off. You'll be spending the rest of your life in prison! Examine Phone Edward: You unlocked the phone and it was from Watson to our victim, It reads "How dare you try and rip me off, Now you will face the truth of your actions" Edward: So Watson was angry at out victim for ripping him off, let's go and ask him why! Ask Watson about the phone text Watson: Have you found the killer yet? I was hoping that the tour would have begun again by now Edward: Sorry that we haven't found the killer yet but we found the messages you send to the victim out him "Ripping you off" Watson: Oh, You found that did you? Why should I care? Edward: What did he rip you off with? Watson: He thought it was funny if he sold me his fake art. I did art in college and he thought that I wouldn't be able to tell the different ACHOO! Watson: Well I did and I was mad, Not only did he rip me off but he also tried to make me pay up £20,000,000! Watson: I send him that message as a warning for today and I'm glad that he's gone so I never have to worry about fakes ever again! Edward: Well if it turned out that you murdered Baden, We'll be sending you all the way to prison! Later; Outside of the Hall of Ancestors Edward: It seems we are in a bit of a pickle with this case Edward: We have 2 new suspects which is Pippa Jordans, a young child we found in a suit of armour, who claims to know nothing about the murderer Edward: Then there's Fiona who we found drunk on the floor who couldn't tell us anything Edward: We also found out that Watson and Julian were ripped off by the victim Edward: (Bang) I don't really know what to think anymore Edward: (BANG) What's that banging sound? Charles: What are you two still doing up here. The Darkness is in the castle and is looking for something. Hide now! Chapter 3: Terror beyond These Walls Arrest Killer New Blood: Taste of Death (4/6)